The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the field of intra-aortic devices.
In Transcatheter Aortic-Valve Implantation and/or Replacement (TAVI and TAVR, respectively), a catheter-based delivery system and compressed/crimped prosthetic valve may be inserted through one of the arteries and advanced to the aortic root. After careful positioning of the device in the native aortic valve, the new prosthetic valve may be deployed and may immediately function as a new aortic valve.
In on-pump procedures, heart-lung machine procedures, such as aortic valve replacement (SAVR), mitral valve replacement or repair (MVR), coronary artery bypass grafts (CABG) and other cardiac surgeries, the patient may be put on a cardiopulmonary bypass pump, and after cardiopulmonary bypass pump cross-clamp release.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.